<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You writing poetry on Arthurs body by ArthurFlecksGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893101">You writing poetry on Arthurs body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl'>ArthurFlecksGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Poetry, Romance, Writing, naked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is about worshipping Arthurs naked body by writing poetry on it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You writing poetry on Arthurs body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Writing poetry on Arturs body<br/>*Arthur was poetry to you.  The way he walked, the way he moved. His galaxy eyes which mirrored eternity. When he danced he didnt dance. He was floathing through time and space. Every movement of his body a poem of its own. The way he was touching things. Gentle like a feather. Everything he did was beautiful. Even his darkness was. There was not a part , not a corner of his twisted mind you didnt adored. And no matter how  dark his mind got on bad days, he was still an angel of light to you. You would see his light  shining, when no one else could. Not even himself. Especially not himself.<br/>*His voice was poetry,too. A lullaby that helped you drift away into a peacful sleep at nigtht. And the first thing you longed to hear in the morning. The softness within his voice whispered against your ear was pure comfort. A lovesong that only existed for you to hear. <br/>*The music inside of him was the most poetic part of them all. You heard it through your eyes when you watched him dance to it. His hands floathing through the air like buttefly wings, his body weightless, his passion for it eternal. He didnt only made those movements. He became them. His whole existence transformed into this beautiful, otherworldly dance and you were there to wittness it. <br/>*Arthur usually danced when he was alone, but he trusted you enough to do it in front of your eyes. And it was just as beautiful and true. It was his most pure way to express himself. To communicate. To feel what truly must have been felt. Dancing was his true language. Poetry was.<br/>*You found poetry in every single one of his body parts. Evertime you covered his body with kisses, words kept popping up in your head. Little love notes.  Loving him wasnt silent. Loving him spoke to you. He spoke to you, even if he wasnt saying anything.<br/>*"Sometimes..." you whispered in his ear while you both cuddled up, enterwined into one another "...I wanna take a pen and write poetry all over your body." <br/>*Arthur smirked. It was a cute smirk. An innocent one but still one that showed how much he enjoyed being adored.<br/>*He placed an open mouth kiss on the corner of your lips "So what is holding you back, darling?" You took a deep breath and smiled while you reached out for the pen. "You wearing your PJs" you replied as you took the waistband of his silky PJ pants between your fingers and pulled it down. Arthur lifted his hips so he could get rid of his pants and underwear. He was already topless, so his naked body was compleately exposed now.<br/>*"Just lie back and relax,Artie. You`re body is going to be my canvas now. My blank page. There is already so much written on it. I will make it visible."<br/>Arthur layed down on his back and closed his eyes "I want you to read them out loud. The poems. So I can hear your thoughts while you`re writing on me".<br/>*You took the pen and placed it in the curve of his neck. Reading the poems out loud while you`re writing it would make that experience even more intimate. Writing used to be like a conversation with yourself. Or with the universe. You weren`t sure. But this time it would be telepathy between you and Arthur. When you write, the words are sometimes faster than your mind. Sometimes writing feels like the words just come to you, to tell you something you didnt even knew was there before. You didnt even knew was inside of you. A ghostly touch between you and whatever made you write it.<br/>* You may be the writer but Arthur was the poem. You changed your mind and started somewhere else. "You are my muse" was the first sentence you wrote on him. Right beneath his heart. <br/>"Heart of gold<br/>I hear your little dance<br/>Step.Step.Step.<br/>Like a lullaby<br/>When I place my head<br/>Where you are<br/>To know he exists <br/>Right here with me"</p><p>*The corner of his lip twitched. He was smiling. <br/>You had to write very very small letters to make sure everything would fit.<br/>Back to the curve of his neck you wrote:<br/>"Thats where home is<br/>What home smells like<br/>Let me rest my head<br/>And breathe you in<br/>For you to exist within me "</p><p>*You  buried your face on the spot right where the letters  decorated the curve and took a deep breath. Arthur giggled "Thats was beautiful".<br/>"YOU are beautiful, Arthur." Youe eyes wandered all over his exposed body. Oh how beautiful he was. Words would never be enough. What you saw when you looked at him, when he touched you, must have been felt. You wanted to worship him. To worship his essence. His existence. Every aspect of his glorious being.<br/>*You placed the pen on the insides of his arms and thought about how garceful they moved while he danced.<br/>"I wish to be the wind<br/>Between your gentle movements<br/>So I could caress<br/>Your subtile tenderness"</p><p>you wrote. </p><p>Arthurs eyelid twitched as he smiled. He really liked this idea. <br/>Futher down his wrists.</p><p>"Let me hold your wrists<br/>And kiss them<br/>To hold yourself back<br/>From harming yourself<br/>My hands will be the bandaid <br/> And the cure<br/>For you to remember <br/>You`ll never walk alone"</p><p>*"If I would open my eyes you could see them watering" Arthurs voice cracked under his whisper.</p><p>*Your fingers wandered up and down his biceps<br/>"Arms like a shelter<br/>The only place I can survive<br/>The home that makes me real"</p><p>*Now the palm of his hands. You let your fingers re-draw every line  before you wrote:<br/>"Being touched by those hands<br/> Is like awakening from a long dark sleep"</p><p>You switched to his other hand...</p><p>"Feeling those fingertips<br/>Is like being able to connect with my true self again<br/>After an endless episode of depersonalisation"</p><p>*You felt Arthurs body shifting under your touch as you let go of his hands again. For a brief moment he opened his eyes to take a look at the last words you wrote. "I don`t know what to say...." his quiet voice so full of love for you.<br/>*"This pen"only speaks the truth" you whispered back as you faced him. The pen re drawing the wrinkles beneath his eyes.<br/>"Let me become<br/>Tiney enough to lie down<br/>beneath those lines<br/>And let me stumble<br/>Over the last wrinkle<br/>Before I fall to your feet"</p><p>The letters became smaller and smaller, but still readable. <br/>* "My face is going to be a poem now" he muttered.<br/>"It always was" you said softly .<br/>Arthur stared into your eyes. The dim light of the lamp made his green eyes look blueish . Looking into them was like witnessing infinity. There was no word worthy of those.<br/>The pen danced right above and under his eyes, where his blue triangles are painted on when he is wearing cown make up.<br/>"A galaxy of it`s own <br/>You looking at me<br/>Makes the world I used to look at from a distance<br/>Clear and undeniable"</p><p>*Arthur took a deep breath. It was a breath of satisfaction. The smile wouldnt even leave his face anymore. Your choice of words touched him deeply.<br/>You kissed his smile "Those lips....Arthur....those lips...."<br/>"What`s with my lips?"<br/>"They give me life"<br/>"You are my life" he replied.<br/>The pen was already positioned on his chin.</p><p>"Your lips<br/>The essence of my life<br/>Put me between those<br/>And let me exist<br/>Just to feel your breath<br/>Set me on fire"</p><p>*Arthur placed his hand on the back of your head to pull you close enough for him to kiss you.<br/>"If you would be tiney enough to fit between my lips" he said "I would eat you up".<br/>"I would beg you to swallow me whole, Arthur".</p><p>*Kissing him was the most overwhelming feeling you`ve ever known. Arthur was very into it. He kissed with his whole body, not only his lips and tongue. It was a way of making love. So intimate and true. <br/>"I would swallow you and keep you inside of me forever" .</p><p>*You knew that this wasnt just love. This wasnt just making love. Even sleeping with him wasnt just making love. It was the highest form of connection between two lost souls who finally found their origin. It was connection with yourself. The other one was your true self. He was yours and you were his. Being enterwined into one another was the only way to feel alive.</p><p>*You placed the pen on his forehead </p><p>"The world is just a story<br/>Someone made up<br/>Compared to your mind"</p><p>Those letters were a little bit bigger than the rest that was already written on his face.<br/>You changed your postion, and lay down on top of him, so you faced his ribcage.<br/>"I`ll find the most vulnerable parts of you<br/>And love you there"</p><p>It was just a sentence but you thought it said so much.<br/>Arthur didnt said anything, he didnt wanted to interrupt you beig creative. But his heart grew with every word that had been written on him. He felt that this was exactly what you did for him every day of your life together. Loving all his broken parts. The parts that hurt. The parts that had been damaged so deeply they would never heal compleately. But you made them hurt less. Your love was shining upon his dark parts to make them lighter. Weightless even. Until there was nothing left that could weight him down.<br/>*You let the pen slide  across his belly<br/>"Let me be the tremble of your muscles<br/>As I watch you breathe at night<br/>For me to realize life with you isnt just a dream"</p><p>You playced your hand on Arthurs tummy to feel it lifting up and down  as he breathes.<br/>Your hand wanders further down<br/>"Kiss<br/>Kiss<br/>Kiss"<br/>you choose to write along his v-line.<br/>*And right above his most intimate body part you stopped to write "Thank you for letting me love you".<br/>Arthur lifted his eyebrow, a naughty smirk resting on his thin lips.<br/>You placed an open mouth kiss between his legs  and you could tell from his reaction that he enjoyed it very much.</p><p>*His inner thighs. Oh you wished you could rest your face there forever. It was his weak spot and you loved to give them all the attention .</p><p>"My fingers are shaking for you to come closer<br/>being one isnt close enough <br/>For a soul split into two bodies"</p><p>*"Y/N?" Arthur  opened his eyes<br/>"Yes, darling?"<br/>"I dont think I can wait until my whole body is filled with poetry"<br/>"You dont like it?"<br/>"Are you kidding me? Its too beautiful. I can`t handle it. You....you love me so much. I`m gonna cry."<br/>You tease him with the pen between your fingers "But....I just wanted to ask you to turn around...Your back is compleately blank. I have to write one along your shoulder bone.  Along your spine..."<br/>*Arthur swallows hard "I told you Y/N. I cannot take it. I swear. The sensation of the pen writing on my skin, hearing you say all these beautiful words. Its all I ever wanted and its so much....and ...I think what I feel must be true happiness. Its running through my veins and it goes right to my heart and fills me up with excitement and hope for a better life. Every word you say is for ME. Its the way you think of me and I am just....overwhelmed by it because I love you just as much and I never thought that someone would love me back in return."<br/>*He changed his position sand layed down on his belly. His back was facing you know. His shoulder bone was the first thing you saw.  You drew little hearts along the sharp line of his bone .<br/>"Let me crawl inside of you<br/>I will make the sharpness soft<br/>I want it all<br/>Your black<br/>And white<br/>And greys<br/>And make them a color <br/>which doesnt exist yet<br/>For you to see<br/>That you can be saved<br/>From the dark"</p><p>*The letters reached all over his upper back.<br/>The fragility of it never ceased to fascinate you.</p><p>*Arthur moved to sit up straight on the bed. He grabbed your wrist a little too tight and threw the pen on the floor "I love you so much. I need to love you now. I need to feel you" .He pressed his lips on yours, his tongue slit into your mouth and he didnt hesitated to take your shirt off. "I know you want to write more" he gasped into your mouth "But....I cant...I cant wait. Please. Let me love you NOW."</p><p>*You ran your fingers through his hair while he kissed your neck. <br/>You both kneed on the bed now, facing each other. <br/>Arthurs lips discovered your collarbones, your chest, your breasts, all the way down to your belly button. It felt like he bathed you in kisses. Every kiss as thoughtful and passionate as the other. <br/>"I`m gonna loeve you like nobody loved you" he sang between the kisses.<br/>"Come rain or come shine"<br/>It was a Sinatra song that was dear to his heart.<br/>"High as a montain, deep as a river.<br/>Come rain or come shine.<br/>I guess when you met me<br/>It was just like one of tose things"</p><p>Oh god! His singing voice!<br/>Kisses!<br/>More kisses!<br/>His soft lips!<br/>All over you!</p><p>"Happy together, unhappy together<br/>And won`t it be fine"</p><p>*Arthurs gentle hands pulled  your panties down  and pushed you gently into the sheets.<br/>His naked, weightless body covering yours as he sang:</p><p>"Days may be cloudy or sunny<br/>We`re in or we out of the money<br/>But I`m with you always<br/>I`m with you rain or shine"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>